


Moonlight

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bathing, Fluff, M/M, Writing soft shit out of sheer anger and spite is my aesthetic, its 2 am just take it, post-sex cuddles, unproofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: “You alright?”For all his bullheadedness, he’d always put Brady’s comfort first, and the priest could never fully express his gratitude for that fact





	

**Author's Note:**

> its 2 am and adrian and i are havin a writing sesh woop woop

Brady’s breath came in short huffs, his eyes squeezed shut as his voice cracked with pleasure. The darkness was a small comfort right now, with all his other senses on edge. Owain’s warm exhale tickled his neck, his voice coming through soft pants, the scent of his skin hanging in the air.

“You alright?” For all his bullheadedness, he’d always put Brady’s comfort first, and the priest could never fully express his gratitude for that fact. The gentle caress of his fingers, rough and scarred from countless hours of sword practice, still never failed to rouse a blush from Brady’s cheek as they stroked him gently.

“Yeah,” Brady managed. He couldn’t help a small shiver when Owain pulled free, the sudden emptiness leaving him feeling hollow. “Don’t go-“ he croaked, finding himself clutching at Owain unconsciously, prompting a small laugh.

“Worry not, Sir Brady. I shall stay by your side till the end of days if you wish for it,” Owain assured, feeling Brady’s chest rising slowly against his collarbone. The priest nodded, burying his nose into the spiky mess of hair atop Owain’s scalp.

If Owain were to describe this moment, he’d have remarked upon the slow, steady beating of his lover’s heart, or the subtle way Brady’s bony fingers stroked tiny circles into his back, grounding himself in the familiar warmth of Owain’s skin. Brady likely wouldn’t have even found the proper words to express his thoughts; he was with the man he loved most of all, and that was enough for him.

Minutes passed as they lingered in their embrace, the moonlight bathed their bedroom in the faintest of glows. A distant howl of wind sweeping through barren trees broke the silence along with the chirping of crickets by their window.

“Perhaps it would be best to cleanse ourselves now, so that we may pass the rest of this blessed night in comfort,” Owain whispered, practically feeling Brady deflate with a sigh.

“Right. I’ll go draw th’ bath,” he grumbled, struggling to free himself from the touch he truthfully didn’t want to leave. “Lemme go, Owain.”

“A hero never breaks his promises,” Owain smiled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as his hand swept under Brady’s knees with an elegance he didn’t know Owain possessed. Brady didn’t have the energy to argue as they trudged down the hall, vaguely remembering Owain having prepared earlier as he was lowered into the now-lukewarm water.

Owain was quick to join him, slipping himself behind Brady to offer support in staying afloat. His hands worked at the tense muscles above the priest’s shoulder blades, eliciting a soft sigh from Brady as the soreness waned.

“Yer the best, ‘wain,” Brady muttered, a pleasant warmth rumbling through his chest as Owain giggled behind him, pressing his lips against the tip of Brady’s ear.

“That’s because it’s what you deserve.”


End file.
